Au rapport, caporal
by Fisitron
Summary: Que ce passe t'il lorsque Steve Rogers, Captain America s'associe à Eugène "Flash" Thompson, connu comme Agent Venom, et qu'en prime on a quatre super-méchants miteux qui décident de se faire connaître? La réponse est la!
1. Le briefing

**Une histoire en quatre chapitres que je dédie à Altamiya, parce que démarrer un ship en deux cases, fallait le faire... **  
**Steve Rogers Captain America/Eugène "Flash" Thompson Agent Venom - Friendship + légère bromance**  
**Continuité Marvel Comics, Univers 616 **

* * *

C'était un beau jour de printemps. Un jour comme tous les autres à New York. Les gens grouillaient sur les trottoirs, les venduers de tacos dans leurs camionnettes faisaient recette, le soleil baignait la ville qui ne dort jamais de ses rayons matinaux.

Plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus de New-York.  
Héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D, salle de conférence Delta Major, 10:46

Le Colonel Fury machonnait négligemment son cigare, tout en feuilletant un épais dossier, poussant de temps à autres un juron entre ses dents en lisant des lignes au contenu assez absurde. Il leva son bras et inspecta sa montre. Le meeting était à 10:45, il était déjà 10:50.  
Il continua de feuilleter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, en pestant derrière son cigare.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir son téléphone, la porte d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant place au Capitaine Steve Rogers, également connu en tant que Captain America.

Steve s'approcha de Fury, et tendit la main. D'un regard franc et d'un parler sincère, il annonça:  
- Nicholas.  
- Bon sang! Steve! Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit! C'est Nick! NICK!  
- Très bien colonel.  
- Je... Explique moi pourquoi tu te pointes à onze heures pétantes alors que j'ai donné rendez-vous à 10:45?!  
- Parce que, colonel Fury, vous êtes d'un caractère exécrable durant les quinze premières minutes d'un briefing. En prenant donc un quart d'heure, je suis certain de vous parler dans de meilleures conditions.  
- Ouais... C'est ça... De toute façon, tu va devoir attendre.  
- Je vous demande pardon colonel?  
- J'ai la quatre super-vilains qui ce sont associés. Et j'ai besoin de deux types carrés et réglos pour gérer... le... "problème".  
- Bien, je peux m'en occuper seul, montrez moi ça.  
- Pas question. grommela Fury. Il va falloir attendre que cendrillon veuille bien rentrer du bal...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. On aurait entendu une mouche se curer les pattes. Fury était à présent de mauvais poil, et Steve se demandait bien quel genre de menace pouvait requérir une telle attention.  
Mais la réponse aux questions pris forme d'une seconde personne qui entra dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'Eugène "Flash" Thompson, également connu comme l'Agent Venom. Steve plissa les yeux et détailla Flash du regard. Tenue règlementaire, il portait déjà la créature à priori, ce qui empêchait Steve de contempler nettement les hanches de son porteur. Il se mit à divaguer quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir, Nick était entrain de lui parler.

- Steve, STEVE! Tu es avec nous soldat?  
- Oh! Pardon colonel. Très bien, commencez je vous prie.  
- Bien! Maintenant que le duo de choc est rassemblé on passe au briefing en lui même. Captain, voici le caporal Thompson, Il~  
- Oui. oui. Je connait le caporal. J'ai déjà eu affaire avec lui durant les évènements de Spider-Island et également à Las Vegas.  
- Parfait, ça évitera les formalités d'usage! Répondit Flash, sur un ton joyeux en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui, au regard du capitaine et du colonel, n'avait pas marché. Fury continua:

- Ecoutez moi bien les ballerines. Aujourd'hui j'ai un pépin sur les bras. J'ai quatres supers vilains qui ce sont associés et on est plutôt ennuyé. Ils pourraient faire des ravages si ils sont organisés.  
- Je pensait que Fatalis, Kang, Annihilus et Ultron étaient tranquilles? Demanda Steve  
- Tu te trompes. Il s'agit de William Allen, alias...  
- Carrion III! coupa Flash.  
- ... accompagné de Buck Mitty...  
- Humbug! renchérit Flash  
- ... Charlotte Witter... allez-y Flash...  
- Oh alors ça c'est... c'est... Oh je sais! C'est Spider Woman!  
- Mais... s'étonna Steve. Jessica Drew a abandonné son statut? Depuis quand Spider-Woman n'est plus une Avenger?  
- Non, mais en fait, repris Flash, c'est la quatrième Spider-Woman. C'est vachement long et compliqué mais disons que c'est la dernière en date et qu'elle est un peu fêlée du bocal si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Et moi j'ai pas fini non plus. Intervint Fury. Il reste le docteur Jonathan Ohnn...  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA La tache! Serieusement? Fury! La Tache! s'esclaffa Flash, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Euh.. oui. Bien, mais... excusez moi colonel, mais qui sont ces gens? Et comment le caporal les connait alors qu'il a commencé que récemment? s'enquit Steve  
- Eugène "Flash" Thompson est le président du fan club de Spider-Man. Il a vu tout ses combats et par conséquent connait ces vilains presque mieux que l'araignée lui-même.  
- Oh. Je vois. Très bien.  
- Bien, alors a vous de jouer les filles. Termina Fury, avant de disparaître dans un halo lumineux.

Steve s'immobilisa. Fury. Toujours le même, lorsque vous croyez parler à l'homme en personne, vous ne parlez qu'a un hologramme ou un leurre vivant. Toujours le même. Il se retourna et contempla son compagnon. Le symbiote s'était retiré du visage et Flash arborait un immense sourire satisfait. Lui, le "p'tit bleu" il en savait plus que Captain America, la légende vivante, le premier Avenger! Il étudia vaguement le dossier tandis que Flash semblait figé, comme si il le contemplait.

- Hé bien caporal. Repos. On n'est plus à l'armée ici.  
- Oh! Merci St... Euh Captain!  
- Appelle moi Steve.  
- Alors, par quoi on commence?  
- Que suggère tu?  
- Mon idée c'est de descendre au niveau des quais, y'a un vieil entrepôt ou le Docteur Octopus stockait toutes ses inventions, je sais qu'il était encore employé par Cardiac récemment, et il a également appartenu a Rocket Racer et~  
- Holà, holà, doucement caporal, doucement. Un entrepôt. Où?  
- Il me semble que c'est au sud de Sea Gate, en prenant par Mermaid Avenue jusqu'a Nautilus Avenue!

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Ce gaillard semblait connaître la ville sur le bout des doigts. Il répugnait à s'associer avec quelqu'un qui portait une menace biologique vivante en guise de support, mais ses connaissances pourraient s'avérer des plus précieuses... Flash emboîta le pas a Captain...


	2. le saut

Le rugissement des pales de l'hélicoptère rendait les ordres de Steve presque inaudibles. Ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à sauter. Steve s'immobilisa et constata que Flash ne portait pas de parachute. Il se pencha légèrement. Peut être était-il caché sous le symbiote? Avec ce genre de..._chose_, on ne savait jamais ou commençait le parasite et ou commençait l'homme. Même si il en avait une petite idée...

- Caporal! Vous comptez faire quoi là?  
- Ben... Je vous suis Captain!  
- Hé vous comptez sauter sans parachute peut-être?  
- Je comptait sauter, crier **"Flamme, en avant!**" et puis m'envoler et...

Steve fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement sa tête. Il escomptait être assisté d'un soldat, pas d'un jeune qui roulait des mécaniques et se croyait malin parce qu'il comptait impressionner Captain America. Il vérifia distraitement que son parachute à lui était bien en place, fit un signe au caporal et fonça sur la rampe avant de sauter.

Le vent sifflait malgré sa protection auditive, au loin, sous son regard s'étalait New-York sous la chaleur du début d'après midi. Il avait entendu les pas du caporal claquer derrière lui, mais il s'interrogeait toujours sur sa façon d'atterrir. Si jamais Flash détruisait un immeuble, il en prendrait pour son grade.  
Le sol se rapprochait à vive allure à présent, et Steve déclencha le parachute.

Rien.

"Bon, ne panique pas, ça t'es déjà arrivé, Steve. Ouvre le parachute de secours, ça va aller."

Il porta la main à la manette de secours.

Toujours rien.

La panique commença à l'envahir. Il était en chute libre, et Thompson venait de le dépasser comme un éclair ténébreux fendant le ciel. Steve tenta de faire un signe ou un geste, mais avec sa vitesse maximale, bouger un bras lui était quasi impossible. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée, mais rien ne venait. Il appuya sur la balise de sa ceinture en espérant que Thompson réagirait. Mais il ne voyait ce dernier nulle part.

Il entendit alors un cri victorieux "**WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!**" et une ombre passa au dessus de lui. Le sol était très proche maintenant. Trop proche. L'ombre passa à présent devant lui, il vit le caporal dans sa tenue d'Agent Venom, mais il avait à présent une gigantesque paire d'ailes, semblables à celle d'une effroyable et gigantesque chauve-souris de cauchemar. Il volait en tous sens et prenait un malin plaisir à raser Steve en l'effleurant du bout des ailes.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Flash se positionna sous lui et déploya les ailes encore plus grandes à pleine envergure et ouvrit ses bras, pour l'y accueillir à la même vitesse. à sa plus grande surprise, Steve entra en douceur au contact de Flash tandis que le battement des ailes s'amplifiait, ralentissant considérablement la chute. Il aurait juré que ce n'était que du cuir, mais ce cuir la était bel et bien vivant. Deux tentacules vinrent se placer autour de ses biceps et l'attrapèrent fermement. Comme une paire de serres. Le contact était étrangement agréable et chaud. Il se détendit instinctivement.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti, il était suspendu à un homme couvert d'un parasite métamorphe extraterrestre en plein milieu du ciel, en plein jour. C'était raté pour le coté "furtif" de la mission.

Dans un dernier grand claquement d'ailes, le paysage se redressa et Steve sentit les tentacules se retirer au moment ou il toucha le sol et fut déposé le plus normalement du monde. Flash se posa d'un balancement élégant tout en absorbant ses ailes.  
Steve en resta stupéfait, le caporal semblait faire ça comme si il l'avait toujours fait.

- dites moi caporal, c'est votre première plongée?  
- J'en ai faites quelques unes en Irak mais jamais avec le symbiote.  
- Attendez, vous êtes entrain d'avouer que vous avez sauté sans parachute, en espérant que cette... chose vous sauverait la mise?!  
- C'est à peu près ça, oui. Mais j'ai vu le symbiote en action lors d'un combat, et puisque les toiles sont organiques, je ne voulait pas épuiser la créature en sécrétion pour faire un rattrapé façon araignée!

Steve se passa la main sur le visage. Il défit son parachute et s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas un parachute, mais la sacoche d'un agent du shield! Le parachute était posé à coté, et trop absorbé à remettre Flash à sa place, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait pris! Ce qu'il croyait être les poignées n'étaient que des sangles latérales. Devant lui, le caporal venait de s'apercevoir de la méprise de Captain et se mit à rire aux éclats.

- **Hahahahaha**! Vous avez failli finir en galette!  
- Ce n'était qu'un faute d'inattention de ma part. ça n'arrivera plus.  
- Mais bien sûr! si j'avais pas été la, vous auriez pu changer d'appellation!  
- Je vous demande pardon caporal?  
- Fini Captain America! Place à Captain Pizza! **Hahahahahahahaha**

Steve ferma les yeux en jurant pour lui même. Non seulement Flash était un fan de SPider-Man, mais en plus il faisait aussi des blagues. Et pires que celles de Parker. Il n'était pas prêt de se remettre en équipe avec Flash. Il allait interrompre le fou rire du caporal lorsqu'un gigantesque essaim de hannetons apparût en rugissant, d'un geste instinctif, l'Agent Venom se mit à reculer, et bascula dans un trou circulaire et noir comme un fou qui n'était pas la trente secondes auparavant. Il se retourna, et se retrouva englué dans une épaisse toile d'un liquide visqueux et nauséabond, visiblement doublé d'un anésthesiant, car il perdit connaissance...


End file.
